Spongebob, Sandy, And Giant Mashed Potato
by BMIS
Summary: Sandy experiment is on the loose! And I'm bad at writing reviews! Read and Review! One shot!


_**This is my first story here at FanFiction. Actually i wrote a story before, but I decided to delete it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

This is a beautiful day in Bikini Bottom, all quiet and *BOOOOOOOOM!* never mind

That explosion came from Sandy's dome. "*Cough* well, I didn't expected that" said Sandy, as she emerged from the cloud of smoke.

Suddenly, Spongebob and Patrick came Bursting through the door "what's happened Sandy? We heard the explosion and.."

"Don't worry Spongebob, I'm just working on my latest Invention!" said Sandy

"Sandy, YOU INVENTED MASHED POTATO!" said Patrick, as he amazed by Sandy's invention that look like a mashed potato

"No you moron!" said Sandy "this is my solution to our garbage problem!"

"How do you supposed to clean Bikini Bottom, with a mashed potato?" said Spongebob, confused

"Well, I actually think its look like a mashed potato, but check this out" said Sandy, as she grab a bag full of trash.

As she fed the trash-eater with trash, Tom is walking outside with a chocolate. which quickly catches the trash-eater's attention

Suddenly, the trash-eater run to the door, "Hey, STOP!" said Sandy. But the monster is too fast, it quickly slipped through the airlock and jumps over Tom.

Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy quickly ran outside, "What's happened?" asked Sandy, to Tom. "That thing ate my CHOCOLATE!" angered, Tom quickly throw a punch at Sandy, which sandy easily dodge. But land on SPongebob face instead.

"Eat a chocolate? the trash-eater isn't supposed to eat food" said Sandy "there must be a something wrong with the solution"

"Look Sandy! It headed to the city!" said Patrick

As the gang headed to the city, the monster is already causing chaos in the downtown.

"It ate all my bread!" said a baker

"It ate all my wheat!" said farmer Jenkins

"It ate all my Swedish barnacle balls!" said Squidward

"It ate all my children's vegetables!" said a mother, while her children smiled happily

_Meanwhile, the monster is heading to chum bucket._

"At last!" said Plankton "I finally get my hands on the krabby patty!"

"You better put the krabby patty into the de-compiler right now" said Karen

"Relax","what could possibly go wrong?" said Plankton, confidently

Suddenly, the monster burst right trough the Chum Bucket's wall. Snatch the krabby patty right from Plankton's hand. And quickly consumed it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Another great one" said Karen, sarcastically

_Back to the gang._

"Hey look! The monster just came out from the Chum Bucket!" said Patrick

"And it's heading to the... *GASP* THE KRUSTY KRAB!" said Spongebob

The gang quickly to the Krusty Krab

"Spongebob! Warn Mr. Krab! Me and Patrick will hold the monster as long as we can!" said Sandy

Spongebob rushed to the Krusty Krab, when he bump into Mr. Krab

"What is going on here!?" said Mr. Krab

"Mr. Krab! Mr. Krab! Mr. Krab! Mr. Krab! Mr. Krab! MR. KRAB!" said Spongebob

" Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES?" said Mr. Krab "Just say it me boy!"

"There's a monster who wants to eat all your Krabby Patty!" said Spongebob, as he pointed to the monster fighting with Sandy and Patrick

"A monster?" "Pffft, what could a pile of mashed potato can do?" said Mr. Krab, as the monster trhow Sandy and Patrick right at him

"Hi Mr. Krab" said Patrick, as the Monster roars "ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARR!"

"Go in, quickly!" said Mr. Krab, as he drag Spongebob inside

Mr. Krab quickly slams the panic button, caused the Krusty Krab to be covered with thick metal armor.

"I think we're save here" said Spongebob, as he tried to relax

Suddenly, the monster burst through the floor.

"What did I said?" said Spongebob

Everyone is doing whatever they can to stop the monster

"Take this!" said Sandy, as she karate kicked the monster, but it was simply pass through

"Aaaaaaaaa!" screamed Spongebob, as he karate chopped the monster. but it didn't worked either

"You have to pay if you want me Krabby Patties!" said Mr Krab, as he charged to the monster, but he just simply bounced back

"PREAPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" Yelled Patrick, as he throws a sheet of paper at the monster. Which quickly shredded, since water can't last very long underwater.

The gang quickly ran inside to the patty vault, where all the patties is being stored. The monster breaks through the vault's door, and started devouring all the krabby patty there.

The monster, as it grows from devouring all the food, cornered the gang.

"Mr. Krabs?" said Patrick, "I just want to give you back this Krabby patty I stole 12 years ago" as he hand over Mr. Krabs an old, mouldy Krabby patty

"Uuumm, thanks" said Mr. Krabs, as he put the patty into his pocket

"Sandy, I want to tell you something" said Spongebob "I..I..I don't know how to say it"

"Just say it Spongebob" said Sandy, as she blushed

"I.."

"I…."

"Uuuummm"

"I used you karate glove to clean Gary's litter box" said Spongebob

"WHAAAAAAT!?"

As the monster grow in size, it started to squeeze everyone. But suddenly, the monster started shaking.

"What's happened?" said Spongebob

"The monster eat too many Krabby patties!" "It's going to explode!" said Mr. Krabs

Just like Squidward, the monster exploded. It splattered everywhere.

"Just likethat?" said Mr. Krabs "The monster exploded and it's done?"

"Well, maybe it get overloaded with all the food it eats" said Spongebob

"Deus ex Machina" said Sandy

As everybody walks away, the remains of the monster started moving.

* * *

_**Yeah, I know I'm bad at writing endings. And sorry for any grammatical mistakes I made!**_


End file.
